Confuciones Sentimentales
by Some Certain Silvertounge
Summary: ¿Cual es el secreto que se esconde detras de tus hermosos ojos lilas? Me gustaria decirtelo, pero es demaciado doloroso *KakuHidan*
1. Chapter 1

En una habitación esta un albino junto con un moreno, ambos están en pijamay viendo la televisión, el albino esta recostado sobre el pecho del mayor de ojos verdes, el sueño le pesa en los ojos, se acurruca como un gatito a su lado y cierra sus orbes violetas.

-¿Quieres que te abrase esta noche también, Hidan? – le pregunta el castaño.

-Siempre Kakuzu, siempre – el albino se pega más a su lado y se dispone a dormir.

Kakuzu sabe que la vida de su querido albino no ha sido fácil, ambos son psicólogos, pero Kakuzu ya esta mas experimentado. Sabe lo que le causa dolor a Hidan e incluso el motivo de por que, aun a sus veintidós años, sigue mojando la cama cuando el moreno no duerme con él.

Y es que toda la culpa la tiene su padre, su maldito padre.

Como toda buena historia, debe tener un principio, así que por ahí empezare.

La madre de Hidan era una prostituta muy hermosa, de cabello largo y plateado y unos ojos de color carbón que te atraían inmediatamente. Ella cobraba mucho, y solo algunos podían tenerla en su cama toda la noche por una suma considerable de dinero.

Pero su padre, era un bastardo que adoraba a las putas baratas, no gustaba de gastar mucho dinero, aunque lo tuviera por montones. Ese tipo era….apuesto, con unos curiosos ojos lila y cabello negro.

Una noche, él entro a un prostíbulo, donde vio a la madre de Hidan en la barra, con un wisky en la mano, esa noche platicaron sin llegar a nada, hasta que una noche consiguió lo que quería sin pagar ni un centavo.

Esa misma noche, la mujer le pidió que no la dejara y el accedió a su petición.

Nueve meses después nació un pequeño albinito de ojos color lila.

-¿Cómo te gustaría que se llamara? – la bella mujer le pregunta a su ahora "esposo" cual seria el nombre para su hijo, la mujer pasa con delicadeza uno de sus dedos por la sonrojada mejilla del niño.

-Me gusta…Hidan – el pequeño niño abre sus ojos lila, mirando a su padre y a su madre.

Ocho años después, el pequeño creció y se volvió un niño muy activo, aunque casi no viera ni a su madre, ni a su padre, era feliz.

Su madre estaba acostumbrada a la buena vida, así que se volvió a prostituir.

Su padre lo permitía, puesto que el trabajaba en una compañía donde ganaba mucho dinero, pero no negaba que le gustaba como su madre llegaba con grandes fajos de dinero.

Aun a su corta edad, su madre se lo llevaba a los prostíbulos, conoció a muchas prostitutas y de algunas se hizo su amigo, ellas lo cuidaban mientras su madre "trabajaba".

A veces ella no llegaba a la casa y el pobre albino se tenia que quedar solo con su padre, fue entonces una noche que él llego, ebrio y lo llevo a su cuarto, esa fue la primera vez que Hidan experimento un orgasmo y le practico sexo oral a otro hombre.

Noche tras noche pasaba y el albino ya sabia un par de trucos para con su papá, quien le había dicho que eso que hacían era algo privado y muy intimo y que jamás debía decírselo a nadie.

Eso continúo por lo menos tres años más, hasta que el ojivioleta cumplió los doce años.

Esa noche su madre se quedo con el hasta tarde, haciéndole compañía y dándole su cariño, se hizo tarde y tubo que irse a trabajar, no sin antes, desearle las buenas noches y cobijarlo bien.

Cuando su padre llego, estaba extrañamente sobrio, lo despertó bruscamente y comenzó a besarlo agresivamente, cuando lo soltó el albino le imploro que lo dejara.

-Papá, ya déjame!, suéltame – el pequeño sintió como su padre se desasía de su pantalón de pijama y le bajaba los boxers, comenzó a estimular su pequeño miembro.

-Déjame – el albinito comenzó a llorar, su padre comenzó a chupar la punta de su pene haciéndolo gemir.- Aghh, ya…no…papá.

-No me importa lo que me digas, tu eres mió – el mayor se desfajo la camisa para desabrochar su pantalón y sacar su enorme miembro erecto, con una sola mano sujeto las dos de su hijo y con la otra quito las fundas de las almohadas para amarrarlo y amordazarlo.

-MHP!! – el pequeño negaba con la cabeza, el mayor levando la pequeña cadera y rozo su rígido miembro contra el trasero de su hijo, se preparo y sin ningún reparo, lo penetro.

-MHHHP!! – el albino comenzó a llorar y de no ser por las fundas, seguramente estaría gritando y suplicando por su mamá.

-Khh – el mayor, al contrario del pequeño, se sentía en el cielo al sentirse oprimido por esa pequeña entrada tan estrecha. Con un par de estocadas mas y sintió como se iba a correr en el interior de Hidan.

Y así fue, se corrió, dejándole algunas heridas internas al más joven, junto con un horrible ardor en su entrada por el semen, que ahora salía de poco en poco, con un ligero tono rojizo.

Así continúo hasta que pasaron dos meses, el albino no lo soporto más y fue a denunciarlo con servicios infantiles.

-Buenas tardes jovencito – un hombre de cabellera negra y larga estaba sentado detrás de un fino escritorio.- ¿Qué se te ofrece?

-Yo….quiero…denunciar a mi padre.

-Wow, bueno, eso es algo serio, pero dime, ¿Por qué lo quieres denunciar?

-Por que me viola cada noche, poco después de que mi mamá sale a trabajar – unas finas lágrimas caen de sus ojitos lila.

-Shhh, tranquilo, esta bien, cuéntamelo todo – el mayor se acerca a el ojilila y este se aferra a su cintura.

-Primero que nada, ¿Cómo te llamas? – acaricia la pequeña cabecita albina

-*Snif*…Hidan…*Snif*… ¿Y…usted?

-Uchiha Madara.

* * *

Yes who´s back? Back again. Shady is back, tell to your friend.

Jajajaja, de mi no se libran tan fácil, soy hierba mala y nunca muero XD.

Espero les guste mi nuevo fic, que obviamente será KakuHidan.

Nos vemos, a ver si por buena conducta me levantan un poquito el castigo .

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

Al día siguiente el ojilila vio como arrestaban y se llevaban a rastras a su padre a la cárcel, en dos semanas se haría el juicio para ver si era culpable o inocente.

-Hasta entonces, te quedaras con una familia sustituta, ¿Esta bien?

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con mi madre?, ella no me ha hecho nada.

-Es…difícil que te puedas quedar con ella, ya que es una sexo servidora. Ella sale a "trabajar" todas las noches y no regresa hasta el día siguiente, ¿verdad?

-Si, eso es en general, aunque a veces me lleva con ella, algunas veces unas amigas suyas me cuidan.

-Entiendo, _pobre chico_ – pensó el Uchiha.- Bueno te diré lo que haremos, te voy a presentar con unas personas, las cuales te van a preguntar cosas y tú les tienes que responder con la verdad, ¿De acuerdo?

-Supongo – el pequeño se encoje de hombres, mientras Madara lo conducía a una pequeña habitación donde estaban dos señores, uno de ellos era mujer.

La mujer tenía el pelo largo y de color ébano, tenía un vestido color escarlata muy ceñido al cuerpo, sus ojos de color rojo le daban un aire muy extraño.

El otro hombre, al contrario de ella, tenía un traje azul marino, la barba poco crecida y estaba fumando.

-Hola, Hidan, yo soy Kurenai – se presento cortésmente la señorita.

-Yo soy Asuma Sarutobi, un gusto.

-Igual – el peliblanco se mostraba renuente, aunque tenía solo doce años, él sabía que ellos eran psicólogos.

-Te vamos a hacer unas preguntas, en cuanto terminemos iras con Madara a otro lugar.

-¿Qué lugar?

-Él te lo dirá después, por ahora, ¿Qué edad tienes?

-Doce, los cumplí hace dos meses.

-Bien, dime, ¿Tu madre en que trabaja?

-Es prostituta, ¿Ya me puedo ir?

-No pequeño, aun nos queda una hora – tomo la palabra Asuma, Hidan solo hizo un puchero y cruzo ambos brazos sobre su pecho.

-¿Desde cuando tu padre abusa de ti?

El joven solo cerró sus ojos, girando la cara hacia otro lado.

-Entiendo si no nos quieres decir ahora, tomate tú tiempo.

-Siguiente pregunta – sentencio sin abrir los ojos.

-Bien, ¿Te gustaría ir con otra familia?

-Tal vez, pero no quiero dejar a mi madre.

-Se nota que te preocupas por ella, pero dinos, ¿Ella te quiere?

-Claro que me quiere, no creo que ninguna madre odie a su propio hijo…. ¿O si?

-Existen algunos casos, pero ese no es el tuyo – Continuaron con las preguntas, Hidan las respondía mientras no se tratara de lo que le hacia su padre.

Así siguió hasta que se termino la hora.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Hidan.

-También lo fue para mi…creo.

-Bien, ¿Por qué no vas con Madara de una vez?

-Hai, hasta luego – camino hasta la oficina del pelinegro. Una vez ahí, Madara le dijo que se pusiera una chaqueta, iban a salir.

-¿A dónde vamos? – pregunto ya en el auto, con el cinturón de seguridad puesto.

-Tengo que llevarte al hospital.

-¿Para qué?, no estoy herido.

-Es necesario que te hagan algunas pruebas, descuida, la doctora que te atenderá es amiga mía.

Continúo conduciendo hasta llegar al hospital Konoha, donde fueron recibidos por Shizune.

-Ohh, Madara Sama, ¿Cuánto tiempo sin verle?, hola.

-Hola Shizune, ¿esta Tsunade?

-Pues si, si esta, ¿Necesitas una revisión, estas enfermo?

-Pues lo de la revisión si, enfermo no.

-Entiendo – los ojos de la chica se dirigieron al albino, quien estaba haciendo un puchero, nunca le habían gustado los hospitales.

-¿Acaso es para este muchachito?

-Así es, Hidan, ella es Shizune – el niño solo le dirigió la mirada, sin saludarle, aun mantenía ese puchero en sus labios.

-Entiendo, ¿Es otro de tus niños "especiales"?

-Si, necesito que esta vez Tsunade le haga de ginecóloga.

-De acuerdo, solo déjeme avisar que están aquí – al irse la pelinegra, Hidan trato de salir corriendo, sin mucho éxito ya que Madara lo agarro del cuello de la camiseta.

-¿A dónde crees que vas, jovencito?

-Yo no me quedo en este lugar de mierda, mucho menos dejo que me anden viendo – el albino trataba de soltarse, al ver que no podía, se cruzo de brazos, de nuevo, y se dedico a hacer otro puchero, el cual amenazaba en convertirse en una gran rabieta.

-No te puedo dejar ir, en mi trabajo me piden que, a los niños que les pasa lo mismo que a ti, se les de un servicio psicológico y medico.

El albino solo frunció el seño, hasta que volvió Shizune junto con una mujer de pechos exuberantes.

-Hola Madara – la mujer abraza a el pelinegro y este le devuelve el gesto.- ¿Cuánto tiempo no?

-Si, mucho tiempo Tsunade, mira, aquí te traigo a Hidan.

-Hola Hidan.

-Hmp – el pequeño albinito solo le gruño y siguió con su mal comportamiento.

-Se ve que tiene carácter el mocosito este.

-¡¿A quien le dices mocosito, vieja?!

-Hidan, no seas irrespetuoso – el Uchiha suspira.- Venimos para que le des un chequeo de tipo ginecológico.

-De acuerdo, ven Hidan – el ojivioleta la mira con desconfianza.

-Esta bien Hidan, ve con ella, yo te esperare aquí – el mayor le da un empujoncito en el trasero y este se anima a caminar.

-Bien, cámbiate, y ponte esta bata - la rubia de pechos prominentes le da una bata verde de tipo hospital, la rubia se va un momento dejando que se cambie de ropa.

Una vez hecha esta acción, llega Tsunade con la misma ropa de los doctores, una bata blanca y el cabello recogido en una coleta alta.

-Bien, siéntate ahí – le señala lo que es como una cama, pero con unas cosas sobresaliendo para que ahí pusiera los pies.

-Ahora, abre las piernas – un escalofrió le recorrió desde la columna vertebral.- No te voy a hacer nada malo, anda, abre las piernas – con timidez, hizo lo que se le pidió.

Mientras Tsunade lo revisaba, el tenia un pequeño sonrojo, mantenía sus ojos cerrados, siente como le abre el trasero para ver el daño que le hizo su propio padre.

Unos minutos después, ella termino, se saco los guantes y le dijo a Hidan que podía cerrar las piernas y cambiarse de ropa.

Salio del consultorio y fue donde Madara.

-¿Cómo te fue pequeño?

-No se – se encoje de hombros.

-Madara – le llama la rubia.- Tenemos que hablar.

-Espérame un momento aquí, Hidan.

-Hai – vio como el moreno caminaba hacia la rubia, al llegar a su oficina, cerro la puerta.

-Hidan Chan, ¿Quieres una paleta?

-No soy tan pequeño como para me que digas así – hace otro puchero.- Pero….si me gustaría la paleta – Shizune le sonríe y le ofrece un dulce.

**Mientras con Madara y Tsunade**

-Entonces, ¿Qué daño tiene?

-Lo que sea que le haya hecho su padre, fue lo suficiente como para dejarle el trasero hecho un asco.

-¿Qué cantidad de heridas tiene, y en que estado se encuentran?

-Algunas ya están cicatrizando, pero otras son recientes, no tienen más de dos días.

-Pobre niño – pone una mano en su cara, de manera que oculte un lado de esta.- Espero que ese maldito se pudra en la cárcel.

-¿Por qué tanta preocupación por ese pequeño?

-Me recuerda mucho a mi sobrino.

-Entiendo, bueno, por el resto, esta bien, solo aplícale esta crema – le pasa el tubito.- una ves al día, pero si te dice o si notas que sigue teniendo molestias, que sean dos veces.

-Gracias, te lo agradezco mucho Tsunade.

Al salir, ven a Hidan muy tranquilo con una paleta en la boca. Madara le sonríe.

-Hora de irnos, Hidan.

-Ok.

-Ap, ¿Cómo se dice?

-En verdad, ¿debo hacerlo?

-Si, es de buena educación.

-Hmp, gracias Tsunade San, adiós Shizune Nee-chan.

-Buen niño – le sacude el cabello.

-¿Y de aquí a donde vamos?

-A con tu nueva familia – los ojitos de Hidan brillaron cuando le dijeron eso. Corrió a subirse al carro del azabache.

-¿Y tienen hijos? – pregunto con emoción.

-Si, peque, tienen cinco, contigo ya son seis.

-Wow, ¿De que edad son?

-Veamos, Kisame es el mayor y tiene dieciséis, Zetsu es el que le sigue y tiene quince, luego están Sasori, Itachi y Deidara, ellos son apenas un año mayores que tú, aunque creo que Deidara lo es por apenas unos meses. 

-¿Voy a tener que ir a la escuela?

-Así es, junto con tus nuevos hermanos, ellos te explicaran como son las cosas aya. Ahora, ¿me podrías dejar de preguntar tantas cosas?

-Una ultima cosa y ya, ¿si? – le pone mirada estilo uke violable.

-*suspiro* ¿Qué mas quieres saber?

-¿Cómo se llaman mis nuevos padres?

-Konan y Pein.

Con eso el pequeño Hidan se quedo satisfecho, bajo su ventanilla y disfruto del aire que le daba en la cara, mientras imaginaba a su futura familia.


	3. Chapter 3

**A**l llegar a una enorme casa, más bien mansión, Hidan se quedo impresionado, de ahora en adelante, esa seria su casa.

-Wow

-Vamos Hidan, muévete – Madara toma el brazo de pequeño para hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Eh? Ah si, ya voy – continuaron caminando hasta llegar a la entrada, donde una joven mujer, de si mucho treinta años, les abrió la puerta con una amable sonrisa.

-Hola Madara – fijo su mirada en Hidan.- ¿Me supongo que este guapo jovencito será nuestro nuevo hijo, verdad?

-Supones bien, Konan. Este pequeño se llama Hidan, saluda Hidan.

-Hola – la peliazul le da un abrazo.

-De ahora en adelante puedes decirme mamá – un pequeño sonrojo aparece en sus mejillas.

-Esto….Hai.

-Pero pasen, adelante, iré a avisarle a Pein que ya llegaron.

-Gracias, Konan.

-Gracias…esto…mamá – ambos entran, Hidan al ver el interior de la casa se queda sorprendido, cierto era que él vivió en una buena casa, pero esta era mucho más grande y espaciosa.

En lo que tardaron en llegar a la sala, bajó un hombre, pelinaranjo, con varios percings cruzando su nariz, oídos y labios. Junto con él venían otros cinco jóvenes, uno de cabello azulado, ojos negros y piel un tanto bronceada.

Otro tenía el pelo verde oscuro que podía pasar como negro, unos curiosos ojos amarillos, el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo parecía un poco más pálido que el lado derecho.

Seguido del peliverde, estaba un pelirrojo de ojos color miel, con una tez como de porcelana, se veía serio, también noto que estaba un poco corto de altura.

Después del pelirrojo, estaba un pelinegro, muy parecido a Madara, de ojos rojos y ojeras muy marcadas.

Al último en la caravana había un pequeño rubio de ojos azules y cabello largo, se ocultaba detrás del moreno con coleta. Cabe aclarar que el rubio parecía mujer

-Niños, vengan, este es su nuevo hermano – la amable mujer los invito a la sala, Hidan se sentó en un sillón para una sola persona, al medio de todos, se sentía muy observado e intimidado.

-¿Cómo te llamas, pequeño? – pregunto el de los percings.

-_Y denle con el pequeño_. Me llamo Hidan, señor.

-¿Qué edad tienes? – ahora la pregunta la formulo el de pelo azul.

-Doce – se hundió un poco en el sofá, todos esos ojos mirándole, le intimidaban mucho.

-Es más joven que nosotros – observo el ojimiel.

-Deidara es apenas unos pocos meses mayor que él – interrumpió el moreno mayor.

-Eso no cambia nada, sigo siendo más grande, por fin dejare de ser el más chico.

-Je, sueñas pequeña.

-¿A quien llamas pequeña, bastardo? ¡Soy hombre!

-Vaya, nunca conocí a un hermafrodita, interesante.

Un certero golpe fue a parar a ambas cabezas de los niños, una para Hidan de parte de Madara y otra para Deidara de parte de Pein.

-Deidara, compórtate con tu hermanito.

-Hai, padre.

-Hidan, hazme el favor de comportarte debidamente.

-U-ru-se – separo la palabra por silabas.- Ese se lo busco – se acáricia la cabeza en el punto donde Madara le metió el golpe, hace un puchero y desvía la mirada.

Konan se para a su lado y le acaricia con ternura la cabeza, ese acto hace sonrojar al menor.

-Konan, necesito hablar contigo en privado, ¿esta bien? – el Uchiha tenía un asunto que arreglar.

-Claro, vamos a la cocina – una vez que los dos desaparecieron de su vista, los ojos de los demás estaban otra vez posados en el albino, ese sentimiento de intimidación le llenaba otra vez, deseando que estuviera presente su nueva madre. Bajo un poco su mirada.

-Vamos, no tengas miedo, no mordemos – dijo el que seria su nuevo padre.

-¿Co…como se llaman?

-Yo me llamo Pein, y soy tu padre.

-Yo Kisame, tu hermano mayor, bueno, el más grande.

-¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Pues…. Notaras que por mi cabello azul, soy muy parecido a mamá, ¿no? – el albino asiente.- Pues soy el único hijo que han podido tener sin adoptar, pero la razón por la que no han vuelto a intentarlo es que mamá podía correr muchos mas riesgos que cuando nací.

-Ya veo. ¿Tu como te llamas?

-Zetsu

-¿Cuál es la tuya?

-¿Mi que?

-Historia, por supuesto, da.

-Oh, bueno, pues, yo fui el primer hijo que adoptaron, no conocí a mis padres, viví y crecí en un orfanato.

-Perdón, ¿Cuál es tu nombre, colorin?

-Me llamo Sasori, mocoso.

-Bien, Sasori, ¿Cuál es tu historia?

-Mis padres murieron cuando era pequeño, me quede con mi abuela, pero ella un día simplemente dejo de respirar.

-_Bueno, estos tipos no creo que sepan lo que es que te violen._

-Yo me llamo Itachi, mi antiguo nombre, Itachi Uchiha.

-¿Eh?... ¿Entonces tu y Madara son parientes?

-Madara era mi tío, mi padre abusaba de mí de manera obrera, me ponía a estudiar muy duro y trabajar en algunos gimnasios de mi clan, yo era muy pequeño para aguantarlo, hasta que un día, a mis ocho años, me desmaye en casa de Madara, le di un tremendo susto, investigo a fondo y encontró culpable a mi padre. Se hizo el juicio y lo encontraron culpable, cuando termino la audiencia, yo ya estaba libre.

-Interesante, ¿Y que ahí de ti, pequeña cría?

-No soy ninguna cría, además, tu ya sabes que me llamo Deidara.

-Si, si, como sea.

-Mocoso grosero, ten mas respeto a tus mayores – el rubio sonríe con burla, dejando de piedra al peliplata.

-Pero…solo es por pocos meses. – el albino tuerce la boca deja salir un bufido.

-Bien, calladito te vez mas bonito. Como decía, mi vida es lo común, mi padre era gay y trabajaba en un burdel, mi madre murió al darme a luz, así que el tubo que cuidarme, pero con su trabajo, él terminaba muy cansado y no podía hacerlo bien, fue entonces que contacto con Madara y me puso en adopción.

-¿Cuál es tu historia, Hidan?

-Prefiero no contarla ahora, aun es muy pronto para mi.

En eso llegan el pelinegro y la peliazul.

-Bien, si sigue teniendo molestias, aplícasela dos veces.

-De acuerdo, gracias Madara.

-Bien, yo aquí ya acabe, nos vemos – el mayor se acerca a el ojilila.- Cuídate pequeño.

Madara desapareció detrás de la puerta y solo se escucho el sonido de su auto al arrancar el motor.

-Hidan, ¿Por qué no subimos para que veas tu cuarto y acomodes tus cosas?

-Hai – subieron las escaleras y le condujeron a través de un pasillo, llegaron a una puerta de madera, al abrirla, el menor se sorprendió al ver su nuevo cuarto, una cama grande, con sabanas y edredón de color lila, cortinas blancas, un guardarropa grande, en fin, un cuarto fabuloso.

-¿Te gusta?

-¿Qué si me gusta? Claro que me gusta, me encanta.

-Que bien, nos extrañamos un poco cuando Madara dijo que tal vez te gustaría que tu cama fuera de color lila, pero, es el color de tus ojos.

-Gracias.

-Por nada, hijo, te dejaremos solo para que acomodes tus cosas y conozcas tu cuarto – ambos adultos se fueron, cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Wow, esto es más grande que mi antiguo cuarto – el peliplata comenzó a desempacar y acomodar todo en su lugar.- _Esto no va a durar ni dos días ordenado. _

Una vez terminada su tarea, se deshizo de su camiseta, cambiando sus pantalones por unos de dormir, para estar más cómodo.

Se tumbo sobre su cama y de poco en poco fue cerrando sus ojos hasta dormirse profundamente.

Entrada la tarde, el albino seguía dormido, estaba soñando, primero comenzó con su nueva familia, pero después comenzó a recordar la noche en que su padre lo había violado.

-No…ya…déjame…papá – el pequeño hablaba dormido, sudaba frió, era un sueño del cual quería despertar, mas no podía.

En su sueño, su padre ya lo había penetrado, en la realidad estaba llorando. Hasta que sintió como era despertado por una mano que lo zarandeaba.

Abrió sus ojos, dilatados por el miedo, y pudo ver a su madre, quien lo abrazaba para reconfortarlo.

-Shhh, ya paso Hidan, no te volverán a dañar, te lo prometo – el ojilila solo lloraba amargamente entre los brazos de su madre, como un niño pequeño.

Una vez que se hubo calmado, se quedo recostado en el pecho de Konan, quien acariciaba la albina cabellera de vez en cuando.

-¿Por qué viniste? – soltó de repente el menor.

-Por que, Madara me dijo que te tenia que poner una medicina especial, para curar tus heridas.

-¿Te dijo de…lo que me hizo?

-Tubo que hacerlo, tranquilo, ahora por favor, quítate los pantalones.

-Emm, prefiero aplicarme la medicina yo mismo.

-No podrás alcanzar, recuerda donde estas herido, anda, por favor, solo quítate los pantalones.

-De…de acuerdo – el albino procedió a quitarse la prenda, abrir las piernas y recostarse en la cama.

Konan unto en dos de sus dedos la medicina para aplicarla en la parte trasera del albino.

-Aquí va un dedo, ¿De acuerdo?

-Hai – el albino sintió el dedo invasor, al principio le dolió un poco, pero poco a poco dejo de doler, mientras Konan movía el dedo para aplicar la medicina, el albino hacia lo imposible para no excitarse, consiguiendo algo de auto control al sentir otro dedo.

-Bien, ya esta Hidan.

-Gracias.

-De nada, vístete y yo iré a lavarme las manos, después baja a cenar.

-¿Qué, acaso, ya es de noche?

-Si, nos vemos abajo.

-Hai – el albino rápidamente se coloco los boxers y su pantalón de dormir .Bajo las escaleras con rapidez y llegar al comedor, donde ya estaba todos.

-Perdonen la demora – fue a sentarse en un lugar enseguida de Deidara.

-Descuida, pero, ¿Por qué estas sin camiseta?

-Esto….yo suelo dormir sin camiseta.

-Bueno, ya déjalo Pein, vamos a comer – así comenzaron a comer.

-Por cierto, Hidan.

-¿Si?

Una vez que todos terminaron, se despidieron y fueron a dormir.

El albino dormía placidamente en su cama, con sus cobijas, pero de nuevo ese maldito sueño lo hizo despertarse bruscamente de la cama, miro el reloj que estaba en su buró, marcaba las seis y media de la mañana, al moverse un poco, noto como debajo de él se sentía extrañamente húmedo.

-Rayos – se maldijo a su mismo.- Primer día en mi nuevo hogar y ya moje la cama – el menor se deja caer de bruces contra el colchón.

-Al menos el día fue el mejor de mi vida – cierra sus ojos con alegría.

¿Ta da? Bueno no tengo mucho que decir excepto….

Gracias por sus reviews TTOTT, cada vez que me dejan uno, aumentan mi pobre y estresada mentecita para escribir un capi casi diario n.n.

Bye y buenas noches.


	4. Chapter 4

Pasada una semana de la llegada del albino a la vida de Konan y Pein, junto con sus cinco hermanos mayores, el albino vivía de lo más feliz de la vida, exceptuando que ya sabían que él mojaba la cama, a lo que Konan alegaba que era solo por lo duro de su vida, incluso le recalco a todos sus hijos que, alguna vez, cuando llegaron, también mojaban la cama.

Durante esa semana, Hidan salía mucho con Konan, por materiales escolares, una mochila, en fin, todo lo que se necesitaba para entrar a la escuela.

También fue el juicio de su padre, al cual asistió como prueba y testigo, el final fue simple, cadena perpetúa por violación a un menor e incesto.

**O **

**O **

A la semana siguiente, era el primer día de clases, el ojilila asistiría a la secundaria, junto con sus hermanos, los cuales estaban un año más que él. Pero por azares del destino, Pein convenció al director Jiraiya de poner al joven albino con sus hermanos, igual, en la primaria lo habían adelantado un año.

-Apúrate, Hidan, hoy es el primer día de escuela – gritaba un arreglado Deidara, listo para ir a la escuela, junto con sus otros cuatro hermanos, solo faltaba el albino.- ¿No me digas que has vuelto a mojar la cama?

El ojilila baja corriendo las escaleras, no precisamente con el uniforme, si no con una camisa de botones, sin mangas, blanca. Unas bermudas rojas, tres cinturones adornaban su cadera, junto con unas botas negras.

-Hidan, te vas a meter en problemas por usar eso.

-Papá le explico todo al director, no pasa nada si lo llevo un par de días hasta que me compren el uniforme, o se me pegue la gana usarlo.

-Como quieras, pero se nos hace tarde, vamonos – aclaro el ex Uchiha. Todos se iban en bicicleta a la escuela, excepto Hidan, quien sabía andar en patineta.

-Síguenos, Hidan – los tres menores montan sus bicicletas y se disponen a abandonar su casa, solo por unas horas, el albino sube a su patineta y se deja guiar por sus hermanos.

El camino transcurre sin ninguna molestia, hasta que pasan por una calle que Hidan conoce bastante bien, una avenida por la que las prostitutas suelen estar para buscar clientes. Inmediatamente reconoce a una pelirosa, de ojos jade y gran frente, que esta parada ahí.

-Hey, Sakura perra! – el albino detiene su andar, junto con él, sus hermanos para ver el por que del retraso.

-Ahh, hola demente.

-¿Qué tal la vida, anoréxica?

-Ya sabes, lo de siempre, idiota, ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva familia?

-Bastante bien, burro de planchar. ¿Cómo esta mi madre?

-Dice que te extraña y que espera que tu padre se pudra en la cárcel.

-Entiendo, si la vez, dile que la quiero y que también espero lo mismo para ese bastardo.

En eso llega Sasori, con su poca paciencia, jala una de las orejas del menor y se lo lleva a rastras de ahí.

-¡Nos vemos, prostituta de dos centavos! – grita ya un poco alejado.

-Vamonos ya, Hidan deja de comportarte como un niño caprichoso.

El albino le saca la lengua, junto con el dedo medio.

-Jodete – toma su patineta y se va, junto con Itachi y Deidara.

-Como odio a ese mocoso – el pelirrojo retoma su camino de nuevo, apenas llegan y todos voltean a verlos, son los populares de la escuela, pero no dejan que se les suban los humos a la cabeza.

-Oigan, que lugar tan fino – el albino llega haciendo gala de su gran y extenso vocabulario.- Este lugar esta de poca madre, creo que me va a gustar, joder que si.

-Hidan, Modera tu lengua.

-Tch, si, lo que digas hermano – el timbre suena y todos entran, el albino acompañado de sus hermanos, al llegar al salón, le dicen que espere un momento afuera para que el profesor le presente. Este espera como se le indico, pronto llega otro alumno, un moreno de ojos verdes, el albino encara una ceja. _¿Y este quien es?_

-Orden clase, orden. Bien, hoy tenemos dos nuevos compañeros, pasen por favor – el albino y el moreno obedecen y entran, el ojilila tiene los tres primeros botones de su camisa abiertos, dejando entrever su pecho blanco.

-Preséntense ante el resto, por favor.

-Me llamo Kakuzu Áyame.

-Yo me llamo Hidan Nagato (Obvio, por el apellido de Pein xP, estuve corta de inspiración).

-Bien, joven Hidan, hágame el favor de cerrar esa camisa.

-Hai, hai – el albino procede a hacer lo pedido, una vez hecho, el profesor pone a ambos alumnos nuevos en pupitres seguidos.

-Muy bien, para los que no me conocen, soy el profesor de matemáticas, Umino Iruka.

Pasada la hora de matemáticas, seguida por otra de español, con Kakashi Hatake, quien era algo, pervertido.

Después estaba la hora de artísticas, luego la de historia, siguió con el receso.

-¿Dónde rayos se metió ese albino loco? – se preguntaba Itachi.

-Debe estar holgazaneando por ahí.

El ojimiel no se equivocaba, el albino estaba sentado en la rama de un gran árbol, disfrutando de la flojera.

-Me puedo acostumbrar a esto – una sonrisa de satisfacción cruza su rostro. Pronto escucha a un grupo de jovencitas acercarse a donde estaba él, son un grupo de cuatro, el albino baja un poco mas de su rama para escuchar lo que dicen.

-¿Entonces te parecen guapos los nuevos? - pregunta una de pelo rubio, que le cubre la lateral derecha de la cara.

-_Me pregunto si no será pariente perdido de Deidara_.

-Pues…si, me parecen muy atractivos, ¿no viste el pecho del de pelo blanco…como se llamaba? – dice una castaña

-Hidan – responde otra rubia, esta tiene cuatro coletas y un pequeño fleco.

-Ese mismo – el albino sonríe más que complacido, sigue bajando de poco en poco, hasta colocarse en una rama que estaba sobre las cuatro chicas. Se de soporte en sus piernas para ponerse de cabeza.

-Entonces, ¿les parezco guapo? – la voz del albino se deja escuchar y las chicas lanzan un grito que hace caer de cabeza al albino.

-Auch – se levanta con la cara sucia.- No tienen por que gritar así, joder – hace tronar su cuello.

-¡Hidan!

-Oh, oh, problemas para el albino, huyan – el peliblanco trata de salir corriendo pero en lugar de eso, Itachi le da alcance agarrándole de uno de sus cinturones y tirándolo de trasero en el piso, los tres le rodean.

-¿Qué mierda quieren?

-Nuestra próxima clase es la de Formación Cívica y Ética, aula trece, no te pierdas – el moreno le pica la frente con dos dedos.

-¿Solo para eso me tiraron de culo? Lárguense – el ojilila escucha que gritan su nombre a lo lejos. Voltea a ver y en la reja de la escuela están unos pocos jóvenes.- ¡Chicos! – corre al encuentro con sus antiguos camaradas, pero la reja lo impide por completo.

-¡Enano!, te extrañamos mucho aya por el barrio – le dice un joven de melena negra.

-Yo también chicos, cuando venia para acá, me tope con la puta de Sakura.

-Ahh, esa perra, creo que vi como conseguía otro cliente.

-Je, tan joven y ya folla, que cosas, ¿O no amigos? – dice un rubio de estatura considerable.

-Claro, ¿pero que esperabas? Si es hija de una puta y su madre es hija de otra.

-Bueno, bueno, ya hablamos mucho de esa perra – interrumpe el de la melena morena.- ¿Cómo te va con tu nueva vida, Hidancito?

-Pues….no me quejo, tengo cinco hermanos, mi nueva madre es bastante cariñosa y mi nuevo padre esta lleno de percings por toda la cara, es más, ¿ven a esos tres que están a unos metros detrás de mí?

-Hai.

-Son mis hermanos mayores.

-Wow, ¿incluso esa rubia? Preséntamela – dice un peliblanco de ojos negros, pálido, muchas veces le decían que si era hermano de Hidan o algo por el estilo, cosa que no era cierta.

-No es ella, es él, no te conocía esos gustos jajaja – el albino se burla de aquel que alguna vez fue su cuidador y mejor amigo, Tobirama.

-No te burles, oh, oh, chicos, hora de irse, le diremos a tu madre que la quieres – todos se van al ver llegar a los hermanos del menor.

-Hidan, ya sonó el timbre, muévete – el moreno lo toma del brazo y lo incita a avanzar, llegan al salón, el profesor no ha llegado, una suerte para ellos quienes han llegado tarde.

-Hidan, pórtate bien – los tres se van, dejando a su hermano albino cerca de su compañero moreno.

-Hola – saluda el ojiverde.

-Hola, Kakuzu…. ¿cierto?

-Así es, Hidan, si no me equivoco.

-Estas en lo correcto, dime ¿Me imagino que ya escuchaste lo que dijeron de nosotros esas perras, no? – señala a el pequeño grupo que estuvo hablando de lo sexy que es el albino y el moreno en el almuerzo.- ¿Cuál te gusta?

-Ninguna.

-¿Cómo que ninguna, hombre? Si están como quieren.

-No me interesan las mujeres.

-¿Entonces eres gay?

-¿Y que si lo fuera? – le mira directamente a los ojos, el albino siente como los vellos de la nuca se le erizan.

-Puedo ver que tu también tienes gustos diferentes, lo quieras admitir o no, no es mi problema – vuelve a su pose seria de antes.

-Tsk, jodete – el albino se queda pensativo, en realidad no le gustan los hombres…. ¿O si?

-Oe, Hidan.

-¿Qué quieres, Kakuzu?

-¿Por qué noto dolor en tu mirada, dime, que escondes detrás de esos hermosos ojos lila? – el albino voltea a verlo directamente, desciende la mirada de poco en poco.

-Me gustaría decírtelo, pero es muy doloroso, además aun es muy pronto, apenas nos conocemos.

-Entonces dame tiempo, conviértete en mi amigo y déjame curar todo lo que te aqueja.

-Entonces, eso esta bien – pasan el resto de la clase platicando y conociéndose.

O

O

O

O

O

Unos años mas tarde, el albino ya esta en la universidad junto con su ahora novio.

Kakuzu se le había declarado en su segundo año de preparatoria, regalándole un pequeño oso de peluche, con el cual, el albino duerme todas las noches. Ahora se encuentran caminando al apartamento donde viven ambos.

-Kakuzu – el albino recuesta su cabeza sobre su pecho mientras caminan.

-¿Mmm?

-¿Me amas?

-Desde que te conocí me llamaste la atención, Hidan, cuando aceptaste ser mi novio, me hiciste muy feliz. Así que, si, te amo Hidan.

-Nunca había sido tan feliz, tu siempre has estado a mi lado, aun cuando mi verdadera madre desapareció, tu estuviste ahí para consolarme – el albino cierra un momento sus ojos.- Te quiero

-Lo se, Hidan, lo se – ciertamente, un día llegaron los amigos de Hidan, diciéndole que su madre simplemente desapareció.

-Nee, Kakuzu, ¿aun sigues queriendo estudiar psicología?

-Si, tú sabes que es lo que siempre me ha llamado la atención, que tú seas un flojo sin remedio, pero que se metió a estudiar psicología conmigo, es otra cosa.

-¡Oe! – Hace un puchero.- me ofendes, bastardo – el moreno le mira con cariño y le desordena la cabellera plateada.

-Mañana no quiero ir a la clase, Orochimaru Sensei es un pervertido de lo peor.

-Hidan – le jala una mejilla.- No puedes vivir fingiendo que te enfermas a cada rato.

-Vamos, Kaku, solo esta vez y ya, te lo prometo – pone su mirada de cachorrito desamparado.

-Esta bien, pero que sea la ultima vez, ¿entendido? – al albino le brillan los ojos.

-Claro – toma al ojiverde del brazo y comienza a correr en dirección a su hogar.

Al llegar, se disponen a cenar y darse un baño juntos.

Desde que Hidan inicio una relación con Kakuzu, este se dejaba hacer unas pocas cosas, como bañarse juntos, besos en publico, algunas veces besos y caricias, pero jamás llegaron al sexo, el albino decía que aun era muy pronto, aunque su moreno ya sabia del trauma de su novio.

**A**l día siguiente, el albino despertó solo en la enorme cama que compartía con el moreno, abrazado a la almohada que regularmente usa Kakuzu y al lado izquierdo esta el osito de peluche que guarda desde hace ya algunos años.

Mira el reloj, marca las once de la mañana, casi las doce, no le importa mucho la verdad.

Se levanta de mala gana, primero al baño y luego a la cocina.

Cuando el reloj marca las dos de la tarde, tocan a la puerta del departamento.

-_Que raro, Kakuzu no llega hasta dentro de una hora mas – _Intrigado, se dispone a abrir la puerta, gran error.

Unos hermosos ojos lila lo miran desde el umbral de la puerta, el albino se paraliza al instante, reconocería esos ojos donde fuera, él mismo tiene esos malditos ojos.

-Hola, hijo, ¿Cuánto tiempo, no?

-¿Papá?

_Perdón por dejarlas hasta aquí, pero luego subo el siguiente capitulo._

_Besos_


	5. Chapter 5

El albino esta paralizado, no puede creer lo que sus ojos ven.

Su padre, el mismo bastardo que lo violo cuando solo tenia doce años, estaba ahí, enfrente de él, con una sonrisa maliciosa. De entre sus ropas saca un arma, eso solo logra asustar más al joven.

En un acto que dejo desorientado al menor, su padre se le abalanzo y le beso en la boca con fuerza desmedida, lastimando en el proceso los rosas labios de su primogénito.

Al separarse, el albino empujo a su padre para hacerlo caer y buscar una salida, pero no contaba con que el muy maldito le sujetara del pantalón y lo hiciera caer también.

El mayor se coloca sobre el cuerpo del menor, eso le trae recuerdos horrorosos al ojilila.

_Flash Back _

_-Papá…me duele mucho – el pequeño Hidan esta siendo penetrado por el enorme miembro de su padre. Llora a mares, pero no consigue parar a su padre._

_-Descuida pequeño, en unos años te acostumbraras – lame su lóbulo izquierdo mientras le da una fuerte estocada._

_Fin Flash Back _

-Flojito y cooperando, Hidan – su padre procede a quitarle los pantalones junto con el bóxer, para dejarlo en pocisión de cuatro. Con una sola mano, se abre el cierre del pantalón para sacar su palpitante miembro, de una sola estocada le mete todo ese pedazo de carne.

-AHHH! NOOO!, SACALO!!

-Ughh, se nota que ni en diez años has cambiado, sigues igual de apretado que antes.

-Ya!, sácalo de una vez…me lastimas – el peliplata siente como su padre abandona su cuerpo para meter otra cosa que le lastima igual o incluso peor.

-Vez que es mejor mi miembro que el cañón del arma – lo vuelve a penetrar, logrando un ligero sangrado, se mueve de manera frenética y violenta, causando mucho dolor en su hijo.

Mientras tanto, Kakuzu, ajeno a todo lo que le pasa a su novio en su apartamento, va saliendo de la universidad, de igual manera, el departamento esta a unos pocos metros de la escuela.

Va caminando, ha salido temprano por que su profesor tenia una cita importante esa tarde y les dio la ultima media hora de la clase libre.

Al llegar, escucha ruidos de lo que parecen gimoteos y lloriqueos, parece ser su amado albino quien los hace.

-_Alguien se ha metido _– rápidamente se mete al departamento, yendo directo a su cuarto por un bat de baseball. Camina de poco en poco a la sala, se oculta detrás de una pared, la escena que ve lo deja de piedra.

Un hombre mayor, de cabello negro y ojos lila esta abusando de su amado Hidan, este esta sonrojado y lloriqueando por su madre y por Kakuzu.

Lentamente se acerca al bastardo que se atreve a tocar lo que es suyo, levanta el brazo donde tiene el bat y ZAZ, un golpe directo en la columna vertebral y otro en la cabeza, con eso logra hacer que ese maldito engendro infeliz suelte a su novio.

-Ka…Kakuzu – el albino se encuentra en malas condiciones, tiene cortes poco profundos en todo su pecho y espalda, su entrada esta cubierta de sangre con semen, su rostro ruborizado y lloroso. Siente la presencia de alguien mas, reconoce su olor a chocolate con menta.- ¡Kakuzu! – lo abraza y el moreno corresponde al gesto, el menor esconde la cara en su bien formado pecho, el mayor le consuela acariciando su espalda y susurrando cosas para calmarlo.

-Escúchame, Hidan, te voy a dejar un momento, tengo que amarrar a este infeliz y llamar a la policía, luego te llevare a la bañera, ¿De acuerdo? – el castaño se quita la camiseta y se la pone encima al peliblanco.

-S...ss...si – el albino se aleja lo más que puede del cuerpo inerte de su padre.- ¿esta muerto?

-No – el moreno vuelve con unas sogas y procede a amarrar al mayor.- ¿Quién es él?

-Mi padre, mi padre genético.

-Entonces…. ¿él es por quien tu has sufrido todos estos años?

-Si – el menor vuelve a romper en llanto.- Él fue quien me violo cuando tenía doce años.

-Shhh, relájate, llamare a la policía, ahora vuelvo.

Una vez hecha la llamada, el moreno tomo en brazos al albino y procedió a llevarlo a la bañera, donde templo el agua y metió con cuidado a su adorado compañero.

Al llegar la policía, el moreno les explica todo lo ocurrido y le piden que vaya junto con Hidan a la comisaría para tomar su testimonio.

Una vez ahí, el moreno le habla a la familia del ojilila, quienes, al llegar, corrieron a donde estaba el más pequeño.

-Mamá – el peliblanco no puede evitar abrazar a su madre, quien lo reconforta dándole un tierno abrazo y susurrándole al oído palabras tranquilizantes. El menor esconde su cara en el hombro de la peliazul.

-Kakuzu – el pelinaranja se acerca a donde estaba el castaño.- Te agradezco mucho lo que has hecho por Hidan – el de los percings le da un abrazo, al cual el moreno responde.

-No tiene por que señor, gracias a usted por permitirme estar con él.

Uno a uno, los integrantes de la familia Nagato fueron reconfortando al albino muchacho.

Poco después de rendir la declaración, el albino fue llevado al hospital para una revisión, tenia desgarre y claras muestras de penetración forzosa, incluso heridas de algo que no fue precisamente el miembro de su padre.

Al salir de la clínica la peliazul ofreció a todos sus hijos que se quedaran con ellos el fin de semana, en su casa había bastante espacio para todos. Incluso tenia ropa de todos, incluido Kakuzu, quien se volvió parte de la familia cuando cumplió los diecisiete años, ya que sus padres habían muerto en un accidente de avión.

Al llegar, lo primero que hicieron fue ir a la sala familiar, donde todos se quedaron viendo televisión, tranquilizándose del susto metido esa misma tarde.

Al caer la noche, todos se fueron a dormir.

Kisame con Itachi a la habitación del primero.

Madara con Deidara, Madara tenía una relación con Deidara, la cual comenzó cuando el rubio cumplió la mayoría de edad.

Sasori solo, al igual que Zetsu.

Por ultimo, Kakuzu con Hidan.

-Buenas noches Hidan – el albino se abraza fuertemente al moreno.

-No me sueltes jamás Kakuzu – el mayor rodea la cintura del menor con un brazo y el otro lo usa de almohada para que el albino recueste su cabeza.

-Nunca te voy a soltar.

O

O

O

A los pocos meses del suceso, Kakuzu estuvo intentando hacer que Hidan olvidara un poco lo ocurrido con su experiencia en psicología. Pero el albino era renuente al momento de hablar sobre eso con Kakuzu.

-Hidan, ¿No crees que ya es tiempo de que nosotros tengamos…sexo?

-¿P…po...por...que lo dices…Kakuzu?

-Llevamos casi cuatro años de relación, por favor, dime que tú no te sientes con la necesidad.

-Esque…no lo se.

-Entiendo que aun tienes miedo, pero, recuerda que soy yo y no él, él ya esta muerto.

-Lo se, y en verdad me quiero entregar a ti – el albino se dirige a besar a su novio, primero delicadamente, después va aumentando la intensidad, hasta que el ojiverde recuesta a el ojilila en la cama.

-Recuerda que yo nunca te haría daño – murmuro al momento de lamer su cuello y bajar por todo su bien formado abdomen.

-Lo….se...ahh – el mayor mantiene una mano en un muslo del menor y la otra se encarga de la entrepierna.

-Me encanta cuando no tienes camiseta alguna – la mano que mantiene en la entrepierna, comienza a moverse y a excitar al joven que esta debajo de él.

-Bien…eso es – el moreno se separa un poco del otro para quitarle los pantalones y observar la belleza natural del joven.

-No me mires así – el joven desvía la mirada mientras siente como su ahora amante se mete su miembro a la boca, en un vaivén suave que aumenta según el gusto del moreno.

-Ka…Kakuzu…Yo…Me..Me...Me vengo! – al gritar, el albino se corrió en la boca del mayor, dejando que degustara su semen.

El ojiverde se separo un momento de Hidan para tomar un pequeño botecito azul marino que decía "lubricante", unto tres de sus dedos con ese líquido viscoso, comenzó con un dedo y al seguir con los otros dos, noto como el albino ya estaba excitado de nuevo.

-¿Listo? – levanta ambas piernas blancas.

-Solo se gentil – el castaño comienza a penetrarlo, puede ver que al principio le duele, pero al llegar a la mitad comienza a disfrutar de lo que le hace, le gusta mucho, lo que queda se lo mete de una sola estocada.

-Aghh…ahhh...Kakuzu – el albino gime su nombre al tiempo que se mueve al ritmo de su amante.

-Hidan…estas apretado – un par de estocadas mas y se vendría en el interior de Hidan.

Y así fue, se corrió en el interior del albino y este, a su vez, entre ambos vientres.

Poco a poco fue saliendo del interior un poco maltratado del albino, el cual soltó un gemido de placer al sentir como salía de su interior.

-Te amo Hidan – el moreno le dedico un cariño en la mejilla, mientras lo recostaba en su fornido pecho para que descansara.

-También te amo Kakuzu – fue cerrando sus ojos de poco en poco hasta caer dormido.

_Bueno, se que tal vez es bastante corto, pero les juro que no se me ocurrió nada mas, en fin, si les ha gustado mi fic, dejen un review, si no…pos ya lo leyeron y ni modo xP._

_Nos vemos el prox fic._


End file.
